


Женщина в белом

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, ghost story, suicide mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в соавторстве с Алэй Лан</p>
    </blockquote>





	Женщина в белом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Алэй Лан

В поместье было тихо. Не то, чтобы тишина была для Жуслана чем-то непривычным – у него самого в доме было не слишком шумно: ни детей, ни шумных компаний, но поместье Ариабарта вызывало у Жуслана странное чувство - оно словно было заброшено. Нигде ни пылинки, то и дело встречаются слуги, но...  
Может быть, дело было в том, что хозяин поместья бывал здесь не слишком часто. Сколько Жуслан помнил, Ариабарта в главном доме он видел только во время официальных приемов, которые тот, как и любой князь, обязан был иногда устраивать. Жить его брат предпочитал во флигеле.  
Жуслан сам не так давно узнал об этом и почти не удивился. Отчего-то такой поступок казался ему весьма в духе Ариабарта. Они ни разу не говорили о причинах этого переезда , но Жуслан был уверен, что понимает их хотя бы в общих чертах. Хотя бы настолько, чтобы не заводить с Ариабартом разговор, который может оказаться для него болезненным или просто неудобным. Флигель был личной территорией Ариабарта, то, что Жуслан был туда допущен, само по себе говорило о многом. И, определенно, стоило того, чтобы умерить любопытство.  
На балконе с широкой террасой, выходящей в сторону пруда, для них наверняка уже был накрыт столик. Жуслан всегда входил через главный вход - необходимая дань официозу - и всякий раз удивлялся, насколько разнилась атмосфера в главном здании и во флигеле. Во флигеле был уютнее и - Жуслан никогда бы не подумал, что Ариабарт способен создать вокруг себя такую атмосферу - безалабернее. Там тикали старинные часы, стояли на полках забавные модели кораблей, которые Ариабарт привозил отовсюду. И свет проникал сквозь большие окна.  
Жуслан улыбнулся, предвкушая не столько чаепитие, сколько хорошую компанию и приятный разговор. Сначала речь зайдет о политике - без этого никуда. А потом беседа сама собой съедет на что-нибудь совершенно неважное, но для них обоих увлекательное. Как странно, что за прошедшие десять месяцев его отношение к Ариабарту изменилось так сильно.  
Сбоку послышался странный звук - будто по полу прошуршал подол платья. Жуслан не стал поворачивать голову - наверняка это был кто-то из слуг, тем более, что секундой ранее он краем глаза видел женскую фигуру, стоявшую у одного из окон. До прислуги ему не было дела, а вот шаги, раздавшиеся сзади, его заинтересовали. Похоже, он так спешил во флигель, что обогнал Ариабарта.  
Действительно, брат догнал его через несколько секунд.  
\- Лорд Жуслан, - искренняя улыбка не слишком подходила к официальному тону, и Жуслан не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ.

Чай и пирожные были, как обычно, выше всяких похвал. Жуслан даже не стал размениваться на дежурные комплименты, небезосновательно подозревая, что их с Ариабартом повара устроили тайное соревнование.  
\- Не верится, что Залиша больше нет.  
Наверно, говоря это, Ариабарту следовало принять более скорбный вид, но он не счел нужным притворяться перед Жусланом.  
\- Один брат почти сразу за другим, - Жуслану самому не понравилась, как прозвучала эта фраза, - для Титания потери не в новинку, но чтоб так... И правда не верится. Его мать...  
\- Если бы она не настаивала так на том, чтобы ей доставили Хьюлика...  
\- Уверен, она уже не раз пожалела о своей настойчивости.  
\- Зная нашу дорогую тетушку, могу предположить, что надолго ее сожалений не хватит.  
Жуслан постарался сдержать улыбку, но не смог:  
\- Все меняется в этом мире. Когда-нибудь даже вселенная перестанет существовать.  
\- А Титания?  
Жуслан пожал плечами.  
\- Определенно, гибель Залиша многие будут считать предвестником серьезных проблем для клана. Теперь в совете только три князя, и я не возьмусь предположить, кого назначат четвертым. Леди Тереза... говорят, она не в себе. То есть она и раньше была достаточно неуравновешенна, но сейчас становится только хуже. Мне почти жаль ее.  
Ариабарт дернул плечом:  
\- Мне больше жаль нас. И конкретно - тебя, если честно. Равновесие в совете нарушено, а когда я улечу, ты останешься с Идрисом один на один. Лорд Аджиман... будет до определенного момента держать нейтралитет. И когда он решит его нарушить...  
\- Неизвестно, на чьей стороне он окажется, - согласно подхватил Жуслан.  
Они с Ариабартом переглянулись и улыбнулись. Жуслан не стал добавлять, что на самом деле равновесие совета было нарушено гораздо раньше - когда он все чаще стал вставать на сторону Ариабарта.  
\- Нас ждут интересные времена.  
\- Да, представляю, как на нас с того света сейчас смотрит Нури.  
\- Пренеприятный был тип.  
\- Крайне.  
Учитывая то, кого именно сравнивали с Нури, короткий обмен репликами получился весьма непочтительным. Жуслан хмыкнул и сменил тему.

***

 

Жуслану и в голову не пришло бы посещать поместье Ариабарта в отсутствие хозяина, но принцесса Лидия уже давно просила разрешения осмотреть пруд с живописными развалинами. Причем интересовал ее не столько сам пейзаж, сколько технические подробности его проектирования и воплощения: пруд находился на верхнем уровне и представлял собой действительно интересное сооружение, так что любопытство принцессы было вполне объяснимым, и Жуслан счел возможным его поддержать. Ариабарт к просьбе отнесся с пониманием, но принять гостей лично уже не успел.  
Прошла уже неделя с момента его отлета на Балгащу. Лидия явно скучала и почти все свое свободное время проводила над очередным письмом для Балами. Жуслан, в свою очередь, предпочитал связываться с Ариабартом способом более современным и к тому же позволяющим видеть собеседника так, будто он находился в одной с тобой комнате. Приятная иллюзия близости. Ариабарт знакомым уже жестом крутил локон и улыбался - дела на Балгащу шли хорошо, причем для обеих сторон. Этой планете и в самом деле повезло, что туда отправили Ариабарта, а не, допустим, Идриса.  
\- Осмотреть пруд? Конечно можно, - ответил Ариабарт, выслушав Жуслана. - Попроси Дика, - так звали его дворецкого, - все вам объяснить. Пруд его гордость, он лично за ним ухаживает, когда здоровье позволяет. Он будет доволен.  
Жуслан послушался и не пожалел - пожилой дворецкий и Лидия провели очень насыщенные полчаса, в подробностях обсуждая технические детали, которые самого Жуслана, если честно, совершенно не интересовали. Он предпочел остаться на террасе наедине с чаем - немного непривычно было находиться здесь без Ариабарта, но можно было представить, что он сидит напротив, точно так же глядя на возбужденно болтающую Лидию и улыбаясь.  
Жуслан сделал еще один глоток. Сбоку он заметил мелькание чего-то белого, но оборачиваться было лень. Шуршание платья, женская фигура у окна - кто-то из служанок решил поинтересоваться, что творится рядом с домом. Учитывая, что Лидия и Дик разговаривали все громче - ничего удивительного. Балами повезло, что его тут не было - иначе парня наверняка бы заставили нырнуть ко дну бассейна и осмотреть технические приспособления, очищающие воду. Жуслан только покачал головой. Когда Ариабарт вернется, надо будет посоветовать ему держать Лидию подальше от пруда, на всякий случай. Он вдохнул легкий цветочный аромат, разлитый в воздухе, и расслабился.

***

 

После сумасшедшего напряжения последней недели, после отлета, который превратился в бегство, после новостей о покушении на Аджимана, возможность вытянуться на кровати воспринималась Жусланом, как долгожданная передышка. Конкретно сейчас от него ничего не зависело - на "Аустре" главной была капитан Фредерикс. В конце концов, если бы не ее действия, кто знает, где они все сейчас были бы - под арестом или на том свете.  
Покушение. Мысли Жуслана снова и снова возвращались к нему. Никогда еще его дурные предчувствия не сбывались настолько дословно, но думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Они обсудят это позже... вместе с Ариабартом и примут необходимое решение.  
Лидия сейчас была в своей каюте под присмотром Франсии. Наверняка чуть позже она потребует экскурсию по кораблю. Хорошо, что Безземельный Лорд не настаивал на том, чтобы задержать ее в Уранибурге в качестве заложника уже его – Жуслана - верности. Останься она в Уранибурге, Идрис, несомненно, воспользовался бы этим. И все же, если это именно Идрис стоял за покушением и намеревался обвинить в нем Жуслана, почему он не смог задержать корабли? А если ранение Безземельного Лорда и для Идриса оказалось неожиданностью, то кто преподнес ему такой щедрый подарок? Мысль эта возвращалась уже не в первый раз и успела изрядно утомить. Следовало признать - пока он мог быть уверен только в том, что сам в покушении не участвовал. Возможно, к тому времени, как они выйдут из гипера, Аджиман очнется, и хоть что-то да прояснится. Пока же Жуслан в точности выполнял его инструкции: летел на Балгащу, чтобы принять пост главнокомандующего - и от души желал ему здоровья.  
Хотелось закрыть глаза. Себе можно было признаться, как сильно он устал за последние несколько дней. Вчера ночью, как только стало ясно, что они оторвались от погони, он пошел в свою каюту и попросил Франсию остаться у него - знал, что иначе не заснет. Секс отвлек от тяжелых раздумий и позволил проспать до утра, но отдохнуть в полной мере не получилось.  
Надо было привести мысли в порядок, а не давать им носиться по одному и тому же кругу.  
Что решит Ариабарт, как поведет себя? Жуслан был уверен, что тот вряд ли захочет работать вместе с Идрисом, даже если бы последний закрыл глаза на его еще не утвержденную отставку. Да и... надо ли уговаривать Ариабарта оставаться на посту князя? Или воспользоваться ситуацией? «Ты становишься бунтовщиком не только в горячечных мечтах Идриса», - усмехнулся Жуслан про себя.  
Он устроился поудобнее. Ариабарт скоро поправится, и для него не составит труда удержать флот. И если Аджиман не встанет на сторону Идриса - у них есть шанс. Если же встанет... Тогда будет сложнее. Но вдвоем они должны справиться.  
Жуслан вдохнул витавший в каюте легкий цветочный аромат и лениво удивился: Франсии такие запахи не слишком шли, она предпочитала более тяжелые ароматы. Может, Лидия экспериментирует? Хотя он не мог вспомнить, чтобы от нее когда-нибудь пахло духами.

***

 

На Балгащу события понеслись галопом - после двух недель почти полного бездействия Жуслан воспринимал это, как благословение. Лучше уж окончательный разрыв с Уранибургом, чем пережевывание одних и тех же мыслей и предположений. Союз с Ариабартом был, как и ожидал Жуслан, заключен без лишних слов или подписания документов - хватило пожатия рук.  
Следующие несколько дней после звонка Идриса пролетели незаметно. Жуслан только под вечер третьего дня нашел время зайти к Ариабарту лично, вместо того, чтобы ограничиться очередным звонком. Вообще-то, он планировал говорить с ним не только о делах, но разговора о пустяках на этот раз не вышло.  
\- Тебе следует знать...  
Жуслан не мог припомнить ни одного случая, когда с этих слов начинали хоть сколько-нибудь хорошую новость. Ариабарт замолчал, будто собираясь с духом. Жуслан уже знал примерно, что тот сейчас скажет, но терпеливо дожидался подтверждения своих догадок. Учитывая, что Ариабарт решил пооткровенничать после его, Жуслана, неловкой шутки о том, как удачно, что они оба еще не обзавелись семьей, логичный вывод сделать было нетрудно. Собственно, шуткой это было лишь наполовину. И по реакции Ариабарта можно было с уверенностью сказать, что в Уранибурге у него кто-то остался. Любовница или ребенок. Или любовница с ребенком, что осложняло все еще больше.  
Правда, Жуслан никогда не думал, что Ариабарт способен отказаться от своего ребенка, но чужая душа - потемки, а за последний год он уже не раз убедился, что не знал брата толком.  
\- У меня дома... В поместье... - Ариабарт снова замолчал. Ему явно было не по себе.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мои родители умерли?  
Жуслан кивнул, нахмурившись. Разумеется, он знал. Мать Ариабарта умерла после скоротечной болезни, когда тот был еще ребенком, а на похоронах его отца Жуслан присутствовал лично и помнил странно застывшее лицо Ариабарта.  
\- Это не совсем правда, - Ариабарт прикусил губу. На Жуслана он не смотрел. - Дело в том, что моя мать серьезно заболела, когда я был маленьким.  
Ариабарт поднял наконец на него глаза, будто пытаясь предугадать реакцию, и Жуслан замер, усилием воли удерживая вопросы, готовые сорваться с языка.  
\- Это все равно не получится сказать красиво. Тогда моя мать сошла с ума, и содержалась в поместье под надзором. А вся правда состоит в том, что она до сих пор там. Взаперти с сиделкой.  
\- Почему тогда все считают, что она умерла?  
\- Моему отцу это было выгодно. Он не хотел, чтобы у кого-то возникли дополнительные сомнения во мне в качестве наследника. Потом... я, наверноe, просто привык. Сказать по правде, я как будто только что, спустя столько лет, вспомнил о ней по-настоящему.  
\- Но как вам удалось?..  
\- Удержать все в тайне? - Ариабарт некрасиво ухмыльнулся. – Жуслан, она не просто потеряла связь с реальностью. Я не знаю, как это началось и когда, может быть, после моего рождения, а может и сразу после зачатия. Она меня ненавидела, сама говорила мне об этом.  
Жуслан кивнул. Он помнил ту обмолвку Ариабарта.  
\- Чем дальше, тем хуже становилось. Она кричала на меня, кидалась вещами: книгами, игрушками. Трясла меня за плечи, если я делал что-то по ее мнению не то. Я никому об этом не рассказывал, если мог - следов не оставалось, а я был уверен, что просто плохо себя вел. А потом она... - Ариабарт странно дернул головой, - попыталась меня задушить.  
Жуслан ахнул - получилось глупо, но Ариабарт не обратил на это внимания. Он был слишком поглощен рассказом.  
\- Меня спасла няня. Она зашла случайно, а, может, догадывалась о чем-то и увидела. Я был уже без сознания. Няня попыталась оторвать ее от меня, закричала, мать оттолкнула ее так, что она ударилась об угол стола и мгновенно умерла. Но тем воим криком няня выгадала несколько мгновений для меня, а потом на шум прибежала охрана. Этого всего я не помню, конечно. Я заболел и пару недель провел в постели под присмотром врачей. Мать тоже осмотрели и поставили диагноз, сказали, что прогноз самый неблагоприятный. Мой отец решил не предавать все это огласке. У няни не было родственников, а моя мать в лечении не нуждалась - только в присмотре, чтобы она не причинила вред себе и окружающим. Уже после, когда я достаточно пришел в себя и позабыл о случившемся настолько, чтобы спросить где она, мне объяснили, что мама больна, отдыхает в своей комнате. И что заходить к ней нельзя.  
\- А... - выдавил Жуслан. Закрыл рот, сглотнул. Он понимал, что надо что-то ответить на такое, но на ум не шло ничего подходящего - словно ступор нашел, а ведь он всегда гордился, что не теряется в любой ситуации. - И ты... больше ее никогда не видел?  
\- Видел, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. - Я ведь все равно любил ее, даже после всего. И просил, чтобы мне позволили с ней повидаться. В конце концов, отец согласился. Мамина сиделка провела меня к ней. Мама сидела у окна и смотрела на сад. На меня она внимания не обратила, даже когда я к ней подошел. Наверное, ей давали сильные успокоительные.  
\- И все эти годы...  
\- Она жила дома, не выходя из своих комнат. Вернее, пару раз она оттуда все-таки выбиралась. Отец тогда почему-то уволил ее сиделку, а служанка, которая временно за ней присматривала, отвлеклась и упустила ее. Я встретил маму в коридоре и отвел ее обратно.  
\- Ты не боялся, что она снова на тебя нападет?  
\- Нет, - Ариабарт посмотрел на Жуслана и улыбнулся. - Я знал, что справлюсь с ней. Мне было уже четырнадцать, я был выше ее и сильнее.  
\- В каком она состоянии сейчас?  
\- Физически здорова. Я не заходил к ней уже несколько лет, только осведомлялся o самочувствии. Оно всегда было удовлетворительным. Как ты думаешь, что сделает Идрис, когда обнаружит ее? А он ведь обязательно обнаружит.  
\- Не знаю, - Жуслан покачал головой, - возьмет в заложники? Постарается надавить на тебя?  
\- У него не получится. Я не пойду на уступки ради нее.  
Сейчас Ариабарт уже выглядел абсолютно спокойным, будто он больше переживал не за саму ситуацию, а за то, как ее воспримет Жуслан.  
\- В любом случае, нам пока остается только ждать.  
Ариабарт кивнул.  
\- Последняя наша беседа с ним получилась очень... эмоциональной.  
\- Да... - у Жуслана было ощущение, что на него в последние несколько минут свалилось больше информации, чем он мог переварить за раз. Это, конечно, было преувеличением - и не такие проблемы приходилось решать в кратчайшие сроки, но дело касалось Ариабарта и значит - самого Жуслана. - И никто не проболтался? За столько лет?  
\- Нет. Все слуги, которые знали о ее... приступе, молчали из жалости или из страха навредить мне. Кому-то отец, возможно, хорошо заплатил, кого-то, возможно, припугнул. А сейчас у меня не такое уж большое хозяйство…  
Жуслан кивнул. У него самого был относительно небольшой штат слуг, и он вполне мог представить, что в подобной ситуации они бы тоже молчали.  
Ариабарт выглядел уставшим, будто разговор измотал его. Жуслан с удовольствием сменил бы тему, но обсудить требовалось еще многое. Он не думал, что Идрис всерьез начнет угрожать матери Ариабарта смертью - как бы это выглядело? Но вот воспользоваться ею в своих интересах - другое дело. Распустить слухи, незначительные, но мерзкие, из тех, что подрывают репутацию медленно, но верно.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе, - осторожно сказал Жуслан.  
\- В чем?  
\- У меня есть люди в Уранибурге. Они могут... перевезти твою мать, например.  
\- Сюда? - Ариабарт посмотрел на него чуть не с ужасом .  
\- Лучше, наверное, в какую-нибудь клинику на другой планете. Так будет безопаснее.  
Ариабарт вздохнул.  
\- Я уже думал об этом. Еще до того, как ты прилетел. Все равно пришлось бы увозить ее, мне ведь не позволили бы больше жить в поместье. Но я был уверен, что у меня еще есть время... Если честно, мне просто не хотелось этим заниматься. А после разговора с Идрисом было слишком много других дел.  
\- Тогда я этим займусь. Мне все равно нужно с ними связаться – поручением больше, поручением меньше. Не думаю, что Идрис отдал приказ об обыске наших домов сразу... еще неизвестно, в каком состоянии Аджиман на самом деле, и как часто Идрис с ним общается. Пока еще ничего не случилось. Первые результаты я от них получу часа... - Жуслан задумался на секунду, прикидывая, - часа через два. И сразу свяжусь с тобой, расскажу, что удалось узнать. Хорошо?  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Ариабарт.  
Казалось, он был рад переложить этот груз на чужие плечи. Жуслан его за это не винил.  
В отеле у него был оборудован полностью защищенный комм - нужно было поскорее добраться до него. Какая-то мысль вертелась в сознании, никак не давая вытащить себя на поверхность - неприятное ощущение, тем более, что она как-то была связана с матерью Ариабарта...

 

***

Жуслан переоценил своих информаторов - они связались с ним только утром. Он торопливо открыл файл и чуть не расплескал кофе, прочитав короткий доклад - мать Ариабарта исчезла из усадьбы.  
Все слуги, как один, придерживались официальной версии, утверждая, что она мертва. Похвальное единство мнений, но Жуслан подозревал, что дело тут не только в их преданности Ариабарту. Похоже, Идрис все-таки добрался до затворницы и придумал, как именно может ее использовать. Жуслан отдал приказ продолжать поиски и отправился в больницу.  
Ариабарт, услышав новости, совершенно не изменился в лице, но руки у него задрожали. Жуслан отвел взгляд, не желая смущать брата. Как горячо бы тот ни утверждал вчера, что судьба матери ему безразлична, было очевидно, что он все еще питает к ней все положенные сыновние чувства. Может быть, не любит так сильно и безоговорочно, как в шесть лет, но волнуется и заботится.  
\- Мы ее найдем, куда бы ее ни увезли.  
\- Да, я знаю, - Ариабарт справился с собой и посмотрел на Жуслана. - Она должна быть в Уранибурге, я думаю.  
\- Я тоже. Постарайся не волноваться, - сказал Жуслан, понимая, как глупо это звучит.  
\- Постараюсь, - Ариабарт странно хмыкнул. - Меня скоро выписывают. Мне будет легче... связываться со всеми.

***

 

Следовало признать, что в этот раз Идрис выбрал наиболее действенную и выматывающую тактику. Он ничего не требовал. Ни прямо, ни намеком, ни сам, ни через доверенных лиц не дал понять, что мать Ариабарта находится у него. Реши сам Жуслан вывести кого-либо из равновесия и не погнушайся использовать для этого родственников, он не нашел бы способа лучше - противник нервничает, а ты даже шантажом не мараешь рук. Пленник при этом может содержаться во вполне комфортных условиях. А может и не содержаться.  
Ариабарт выглядел неважно, будто вся эта история выпивала из него силы, необходимые для выздоровления. Жуслан старался не давить на своих информаторов - им следовало действовать в высшей степени осторожно - но при этом дал понять, насколько высокий приоритет у этого задания. И вот сейчас перед ним на столе лежал отчет, прикасаться к которому не хотелось. Предчувствиям своим Жуслан доверял вполне, но любая информация была все же лучше неопределенности. Впрочем, насчет "любой" он все же ошибся.  
Не было обнаружено ни одной зацепки, свидетельствующей о том, что мать Ариабарта увезли из дома. Более того, не было ни одной зацепки, показывающей, что она вообще была в доме. Не удалось отследить даже заказы лекарств, которые наверняка были ей необходимы. Никто из слуг не помнил, чтобы в ее комнаты относили еду или хотя бы убирали в них чаще, чем того требовало нежилое помещение, в которое хозяин не заглядывал уже много лет. Этим, однако, отчет не исчерпывался. Людей для подобных поручений Жуслан всегда подбирал особенно тщательно, и свой хлеб они ели не зря. С фотографии на следующей странице отчета на Жуслана смотрела молодая женщина, сходство которой с Ариабартом ясно давало понять, кто это, и почему ее лицо кажется Жуслану смутно знакомым. Симпатичная блондинка с голубыми глазами и слишком тонкими на вкус Жуслана губами - он, возможно, мог видеть ее в детстве хотя бы раз или два, на приемах, куда брали и детей, но не запомнил толком. На мать Жуслана она была непохожа вовсе, настолько, что мысль об их близком родстве казалась почти неправильной.  
Следующая страница оказалась не столь приятной для взора. Жуслану приходилось видеть и похуже, так что реакция его объяснялась скорее неожиданностью, с которой перед ним предстал снимок, крупно изображающий женскую шею. А если быть точным - странгуляционную полосу на этой самой шее. Он с некоторой нерешительностью перевернул страницу - но там, к счастью, оказалась не еще одна фотография, а отчет врача. Который подтверждал, что княгиня Титания покончила жизнь самоубийством, повесившись в своей комнате. Состояние ее психики давно внушало некоторые опасения, но на это не обратили должного внимания - Жуслан еще раз перечитал осторожные формулировки и подумал, что отец Ариабарта мог приказать не слишком присматриваться к симптомам супруги, втайне надеясь именно на такой исход.  
«Стоп», - сказал Жуслан сам себе. Отец Ариабарта? Почему я подумал именно о нем? Он перелистнул страницы доклада назад - да, все дело было в лекарствах. Их исправно покупали еще пятнадцать лет назад - все, что нужно. А тринадцать лет назад - с 8 февраля 433 года - перестали. Как отрезало.  
Жуслан, как во сне, вернулся к отчету врача. 8 февраля 433 года. Тогда, судя по всему, мать Ариабарта и покончила с собой.  
Он раскрыл папку на последней странице - и отшвырнул ее от себя со сдавленным воплем. На этой фотографии княгиня была сфотографированна именно 8 февраля. После того, как ее вынули из петли.  
Ему понадобилось время, чтобы собраться с силами и продолжить чтение. Его людям удалось найти и данные о похоронах - скромных, но вполне официальных. Это еще могло хоть как-то сочетаться с версией Ариабарта. Это, но не отчет и те два снимка, от которых Жуслану, откровенно говоря, до сих пор было дурно. Еще более дурно ему становилось от перспективы и необходимости предъявить этот отчет Ариабарту, который до сегодняшнего дня был уверен, что его мать жива. Который, если верить его рассказу, встретил свою мать в коридоре через несколько недель после ее смерти, и отвел в комнату. Если верить...  
Жуслан уже полчаса сидел, сцепив руки в замок так, что пальцы побелели. Доверие к Ариабарту было не тем, с чем он мог позволить себе расстаться. Фотографии, кроме первой, он все же убрал. Если и придется показать их Ариабарту, пускай это случится позже. Все время, пока Ариабарт знакомился с содержанием папки, Жуслан сидел рядом.  
\- Это какой-то бред. Ее сиделка...  
\- Если эта та, про кого ты говорил, то она утверждает, что княгиня мертва. А сама она оставлена в доме из милости, за что очень тебе благодарна.  
\- Она мне регулярно докладывала о самочувствии моей матери.  
\- Моему человеку показалось, что она несколько не в себе. Она иногда путалась в версиях реальности. Могла ни с того, ни с сего начать рассказывать, как княгиня проводит день.  
\- Жуслан. Я видел мою мать. Много раз. После... после того, как она якобы, - Ариабарт со злостью ткнул пальцем в строчку на бумаге, - умерла. Или ты думаешь, я спятил?  
\- Нет, - твердо, как только мог, сказал Жуслан.  
\- Если хочешь, я пройду любое освидетельствование.  
\- Не нужно. Я тебе верю. Но я видел фотографии. Ее. После... после смерти.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу их видеть, - медленно произнес Ариабарт. - Жуслан! Но ведь Эдна тоже ее встречала!  
Жуслан вопросительно глянул на Ариабарта.  
\- Я не знал, что ты приводил ее домой.  
\- Я тогда хотел... неважно, чего я хотел. Но я привел ее домой, просто, чтобы она увидела, как я живу. Я тогда еще не перебрался во флигель. И мама... похоже, как-то она умудрилась выбраться. Она напугала Эдну. Я даже объяснить ничего не смог – она ушла раньше, чем я вернулся.  
\- Если ты не против, я поговорю с ней об этом.  
Ариабарт неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Я не против. Насчет нее не знаю.  
Жуслан сам сейчас не знал, хочет ли этого разговора. А если капитан Фредерикс скажет, что не видела никого, что ему тогда делать? Даже обдумывать этот вариант было неприятно, а уж иметь с ним дело... Папку с делом Жуслан унес с собой.  
Уже перед сном, договорившись с Эдной о встрече, он еще раз взглянул на первую фотографию. У него самого в кабинете обитала двойная рамка со снимками отца и матери. У Ариабарта Жуслан не видел ничего подобного. Головная боль проснулась в виске, едва Жуслан коснулся подушки - опять это запах. Несколько дней назад, когда он прижимал к себе Франсию, от ее кожи и волос пахло уже знакомыми и всячески одобряемыми Жусланом духами, а сейчас его снова окружал неясный цветочный аромат, от которого виски ломило все сильнее. Он все же заснул - усталость взяла верх - и уже сквозь сон, а, может, и просто во сне, услышал легкие шаги, ощутил объятие, и даже успел удивиться, что Франсия где-то успела так замерзнуть.  


***

 

С Эдной они смогли поговорить утром, после того, как Жуслан выслушал ее краткий отчет о состоянии кораблей и размещении команды. Хотя бы это не требовало его вмешательства - свое дело Эдна знала.  
\- Я попросил вас о встрече по достаточно личному поводу.  
Эдна только кивнула с выражением на лице достаточно почтительным, но при этом легко читаемым как "не тяните резину".  
\- Десять лет назад вы были в достаточно близких отношениях с лордом Ариабартом.  
Эдна приоткрыла рот, будто собираясь сказать что-то, но Жуслан не дал ей возможности вставить слово.  
\- Меня интересуют не отношения в целом, а один-единственный эпизод.  
\- Я не обещаю, что отвечу вам, лорд Жуслан.  
Жуслан кивнул, соглашаясь на это условие, и при этом испытывая глубочайшую уверенность, что, не ответив ему, капитан Фредерикс из этой комнаты не выйдет.  
\- Хочу отметить, что я задаю вам этот вопрос с ведома и по просьбе лорда Ариабарта. Вы хорошо помните тот день, когда он пригласил вас в свое поместье?  
Эдна задумчиво кивнула.  
\- Да. Я была там только однажды.  
\- Кого, кроме самого лорда Ариабарта, вы там видели?  
\- Прислугу... нам накрыли столик на террасе. Дворецкого, если это был он. Пожилой мужчина, Ариабарт называл его имя, но...  
\- Только их?  
Жуслан задержал дыхание. Эдна молчала слишком долго для отрицательного ответа.  
\- Там была женщина. Кажется, не из числа прислуги, но я не уверена на этот счет.  
\- Вы можете описать ее?  
\- В самых общих чертах - я видела ее мельком. Чуть выше меня, блондинка. Голубые или серые глаза.  
\- Расскажите подробнее, как вы ее встретили. Это важно.  
\- Я уже уходила. Лорд Ариабарт провожал меня лично, мы шли через главное здание. Дверь в одну из комнат - библиотеку, кажется - была открыта. Там я ее и увидела, она стояла ближе к дверям, чем к книжным стеллажам. Мне показалось... - Эдна слегка нахмурилась, снова встретилась глазами с Жусланом, и тот только понадеялся, что у него не слишком умоляющий взгляд. - Мне показалось, что она хотела, чтобы я ее увидела.  
\- Что случилось потом?  
\- Ее увидел Ари... лорд Ариабарт. Он попросил у меня прощения и прошел в библиотеку.  
\- А вы?  
\- Я знала, где выход, и уже торопилась.  
\- Вы решили, что это была его любовница?  
\- Я не строила никаких предположений, потому что на тот момент это было уже неважно: на следующий день я подала лорду Ариабарту прошение о переводе. Это не было связано с той встречей - решение я приняла раньше. Я хотела сказать об этом в приватной обстановке, но не вышло.  
\- Почему? - этот вопрос сорвался с языка Жуслана из чистого любопытства.  
\- Я знала, что он расстроится. И мне не хотелось испортить ту встречу.  
Жуслана почти развеселило такое сходство между ним и капитаном Фредерикс в подходе к последним встречам.  
\- Последний вопрос. Вы узнаете эту женщину? - Жуслан протянул Эдне фото. - Это она была в библиотеке?  
Эдна взяла снимок.  
\- Да. Или кто-то очень похожий.  
\- Вы мне очень помогли, я вам крайне признателен.  
\- Если это все...  
\- Да, я вас не задерживаю.  
\- Один вопрос.  
Жуслан кивнул.  
\- Я бы хотела навестить лорда Ариабарта. Это возможно?  
\- Разумеется, - Жуслан выдохнул ответ почти с облегчением. Лишних вопросов капитан Фредерикс, к счастью, не задавала никогда.  
\- Я не знаю важно ли это, - Эдна уже стояла в дверях, - но она меня напугала. Не знаю почему. И тем более не знаю, почему она напугала лорда Ариабарта.  
\- Напугала? - Жуслан, уже занявшийся документами на столе, поднял голову. - Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Мне трудно это объяснить. Но мне даже перед первым боевым вылетом на истребителе не было так... - Эдна помолчала и тихо продолжила, - так жутко.  
Она улыбнулась немного извиняющись и вышла, а Жуслан остался сидеть, пялясь на дверь. Услышь он подобное от Франсии – списал бы на возраст и впечатлительность, но капитан Фредерикс была дамой трезвомыслящей до крайности и не боялась, наверное, вообще ничего. Поэтому ее признание впечатляло.

***

 

Жуслан так и не узнал, действительно ли она навестила Ариабарта - ему, понятное дело, никто ничего не сообщил, а спрашивать он не стал. К Ариабарту Жуслан пришел только на следующий день - тот уже вставал и как раз ходил по палате, время от времени морщась. Увидев Жуслана, Ариабарт махнул ему рукой и с облегчением сел на кровать.  
\- Какие новости?  
\- Я говорил с Эдной, - Жуслан решил сначала покончить с наиболее неприятным и непонятным делом.  
\- Да?  
\- Она действительно видела твою мать.  
\- Вот видишь, - Ариабарт успокоенно улыбнулся. - Я все-таки не спятил.  
\- А как же фотографии?  
Ариабарт пожал плечами.  
\- Состряпали умельцы Идриса? Как их еще можно объяснить?  
\- Я не знаю, - Жуслан положил на прикроватный столик папку с документами. - Просмотришь потом? К нам уже идут просители. Хотят дружить, в расчете на будущие прибыли.  
\- Не боятся ведь, - Ариабарт ухмыльнулся. - Болдрен к тебе приходил?  
\- Да. И все-таки... Зачем Идрису это нужно?  
\- Вывести меня из равновесия, заставить совершить глупость? Ничем другим я это объяснить не могу. Я маму видел... в последние несколько лет не так часто, но - видел. Эдна ее встречала. Мамина сиделка...  
\- Ты говорил, что твой отец ее уволил, - вспомнил Жуслан.  
\- Нет, это другая сиделка. Я попросил старую мамину служанку за ней присматривать. То есть, мне она казалась старой: ей тогда было около пятидесяти, а мне четырнадцать - для меня она была древней старухой. Она за ней и следила. Мама ведь вела себя тихо, просто сидела у окна.  
\- Это та самая сиделка, которая показалась моему человеку странной?  
Ариабарту явно было неуютно.  
\- Да. Она тогда еще не была такой... странной. Наверное, общение с моей мамой ее тоже... вывело из себя.  
\- А похороны?  
\- Может быть, мой отец решил таким образом окончательно разделаться со слухами?  
\- Я почему-то был уверен, что она умерла, когда тебе было около шести, - Жуслан недоуменно пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, ты что-то слышал, когда был ребенком, и неправильно понял.  
\- Может быть. Посмотрим, что мои люди еще смогут выяснить. А пока у нас и без того слишком много дел.  
Ариабарт сменил тему с явным облегчением.

***

 

История эта, тем не менее, у Жуслана из головы не шла. Дело в любом случае было очень неприятным - либо мать Ариабарта сейчас была у Идриса, либо... Впрочем, другого варианта как раз не было. Или он пока не мог его разглядеть. Но если минимум три человека видели леди после даты ее предположительной смерти, и двоим из них Жуслан действительно доверял - смерть была инсценирована.  
В кабинете Жуслан, поморщившись, первым делом открыл окно. Через несколько минут зашла Франсия, чтобы доложить - с принцессой Лидией все в порядке, и она наслаждается обществом лорда Балами. Жуслан не без сожаления подумал, что скоро принцесса вновь лишится вынужденного товарища по играм – каждый человек был на счету, тем более такой способный, как его адъютант.  
\- Твои новые духи, - Жуслан улыбнулся: коррективы он старался вносить по возможности мягко, особенно коррективы настолько личного характера, - приятный запах, но у меня от него голова болит. Может, одно из составляющих так действует. Ты не могла бы...  
\- Я не меняла духи, лорд Жуслан, - Франсия была настолько удивлена, что перебила его, - этими я пользуюсь уже полгода.  
Жуслан стоял достаточно близко, чтобы убедиться в правдивости ее слов.  
\- Странно, я был уверен... - он потер виски.  
\- Принести таблетку?  
\- Лидия все еще с Балами?  
\- Да, лорд Балами очень... вынослив.  
\- Молодость, - Жуслан вздохнул и взял Франсию за руку, - не надо таблетку. Замерзла ночью?  
Франсия отрицательно покачала головой, делая шажок ему навстречу.  


***

 

Утром Жуслан, как на дежурство, отправился в больницу. Впереди по коридору за угол заворачивала одна из медсестер. Другая, проходя мимо с подносом, одарила Жуслана сердечной улыбкой. Жуслан был уверен, что Ариабарту таких улыбок тоже перепадает немало, что должно только способствовать выздоровлению.  
Жуслан постучал в дверь палаты, и вошел - Ариабарт сидел, опираясь на подушки, и выглядел бледным до синевы.  
\- Ты ее видел?  
Жуслан поискал глазами кнопку вызова медсестры.  
\- Кого?  
\- Мою мать. Она была здесь, только что.  
Жуслан застыл, не в состоянии сказать ни слова.  
\- Я проснулся, подумал сперва, что это медсестра...  
Жуслан выбежал за дверь. В коридоре предсказуемо никого не было. Была ли это та, кого он видел за мгновение до того, как она повернула за угол?  
Ариабарт, за время его отсутствия, кажется, даже не пошевелился.  
\- Значит, я все же сошел с ума.  
\- Подожди, подожди, - Жуслан сел к нему на кровать, взял за руку - ладонь у Ариабарта была ледяной. - Я действительно видел медсестру, даже двух. Одна из них теоретически могла выйти из твоей палаты. Тебе могло померещиться со сна, ты, в конце концов, принимаешь лекарства...  
\- Жуслан, она была здесь, - Ариабарта явно потряхивало, но руки он не отнимал. - Я видел именно ее, видел так же ясно, как тебя. Но она ведь просто не может здесь находиться... Прости меня. Я, кажется, тебя подвожу.  
\- Прекрати. Это мог быть кто-то похожий. Мы проверим персонал, посмотрим записи камер наблюдения, если потребуется.  
\- Это была она, - с нажимом сказал Ариабарт. - В белом платье, которое я сперва принял за халат...  
\- В белом платье... - повторил за ним Жуслан неожиданно севшим голосом.  
Если Ариабарт принял женщину в белом платье за медсестру, то мог ли сам Жуслан ранее принять ее, допустим, за служанку?  
\- Погоди. Я вспомнил. Кажется, я ее тоже видел. Просто не обратил внимания, не придал значения...  
\- Как можно было не обратить внимания на подобное?  
\- Я ведь не знал, кто это. И мы не сталкивались лицом к лицу - все три раза я видел ее мельком.  
\- Три раза? - Ариабарт сжал его руку так, что Жуслан поморщился.  
\- Дважды у тебя в доме. Женщина в белом... или просто в светлом. Первый раз она стояла, кажется, у окна, я как раз шел во флигель. Во второй раз, когда мы были у тебя вместе с Лидией. Третий - если считать сегодняшнюю встречу в коридоре.  
\- Это не может быть она, - Ариабарт покачал головой, - Жуслан, ей же не может быть по-прежнему тридцать лет. Я видел ее... и она не изменилась.  
\- Значит, это была не она, - Жуслан с трудом удержался, чтобы не погладить Ариабарта по голове - такой у того был ошарашенный вид. - Ариабарт, давай думать логично. Я тебе могу прямо сейчас предложить несколько вариантов, которые все объясняют.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, Идрис нашел двойника твоей матери. Доставил на Балгащу. Ты и так нервничаешь из-за всего этого, а сейчас уже готов признать себя сумасшедшим. Как думаешь, кому, как не Идрису, это было бы на руку? Вместо того, чтобы заниматься делами, противник бегает по врачам. Я даже готов ему поаплодировать.  
Ариабарт кивнул. Жуслан не был уверен, что тот его услышал, но решил продолжать рассуждения.  
\- Как бы это сказалось на твоей репутации? Ведь о твоих проблемах непременно узнали бы, вот тут как раз и мог всплыть тот факт, что твоя мать была... не в себе. Идрис должен понимать, что победить тебя в бою он может и не суметь. А вот делать гадости исподтишка - вполне в его духе.  
\- Ты, наверное, прав, - Ариабарт неловко потер шею. - Я и правда… перенервничал. Извини меня.  
\- Я бы и сам сорвался, - Жуслан мельком глянул на синяк на шее Ариабарта. - Я немедленно распоряжусь проверить, кто в последние несколько дней прилетал на Балгащу. Уверен, мы узнаем много интересного.  
\- Спасибо, Жуслан, - на лицо Ариабарта потихоньку возвращалась краска, и улыбнулся он уже искренне. - Если бы не ты, я бы и правда... побежал куда-нибудь. Я действительно испугался.  
Жуслан не стал говорить, что ему тоже стало очень не по себе. В его размышлениях был изъян, всего один, но грозивший разрушить всю конструкцию - разговор с Идрисом и разрыв с кланом произошел неделю назад. Найти двойника, проинструктировать его и доставить на Балгащу - куда лету было две недели - Идрис просто физически не успел бы.  
Или успел? Если нашел ловкую актрису не в Уранибурге, а поближе?  
Он попрощался с Ариабартом на секунду подумав, что стоило бы намекнуть капитану Фредерикс, чтобы она навестила его именно сейчас - Ариабарт отвлекся бы и расслабился. Хотя он и так собирался на процедуры, так что должен был быть занят. Сам Жуслан все время возвращался мыслями к событиям последних дней. Если Идрис действительно затеял эту аферу для того, чтобы сбить их обоих с толку, следовало его поздравить - затея удалась.  
Хорошо хоть в отеле Жуслана ждало так много дел, что пришлось немедленно позабыть все, не связанное с их мятежом. Две встречи: с дипломатом незначительного государства, желающего дружить; с представителем государства, желающего отделиться от их с Ариабартом альянса, но так, чтобы в случае победы иметь возможность вернуться к ним без каких-либо репрессий... У Жуслана было ощущение, что он весь вымазался в патоке, которую на него лили. Или - что лично загрузил на "Аустру" весь груз. Он с тоской подумал, что звать Франсию ради массажа неразумно - она была занята с Лидией и пришла бы, скорее всего, тоже с ней, а противостоять энергии принцессы сейчас было выше его сил.  
Жуслан посмотрел в окно - здесь можно было разглядеть горы, стоявшие за чертой города. Незнакомый пейзаж сбил с деловых мыслей, и Жуслан вспомнил, что надо бы связаться с начальником СБ и затребовать доклад. Он еще утром, едва выйдя из больницы, составил и отправил ориентировку, так что сейчас уже могли появиться первые результаты.  
Он решил, что Идрис никак не мог успеть провернуть все это за неделю, но что, если тот начал действовать раньше? Каким-то образом заполучил информацию о матери Ариабарта, и как раз размышлял, как лучше ее использовать, когда Ариабарта ранили, и он подал в отставку. Но Идрису, похоже, этого было недостаточно. Для него лучшим сценарием была бы либо смерть Ариабарта, либо полная его дискредитация, а уже потом смерть. Двойник княгини мог прибыть сюда раньше Жуслана, но почему тогда Ариабарту она показалась только сегодня? Да еще едва не столкнувшись при этом с Жусланом. И пускай все это было непохоже на привычные для Идриса действия, но зато в эту версию укладывались почти все элементы.  
Он не сразу понял, что изменилось в комнате. За окном сгущались сумерки, и Жуслан как раз потянулся к настольной лампе, когда осознал, что в комнате он не один. Дверь в кабинет оставалась закрытой, шагов он тоже не слышал, но ощущение чужого взгляда, чужого присутствия сверлило спину, холодом заползало за шиворот. Чертовы нервы... чертов Идрис - Жуслану уже самому было впору пить успокоительные...  
"Тогда почему бы тебе просто не обернуться?"  
В воздухе поплыл уже буквально до боли знакомый цветочный аромат. Жуслана остро и внезапно затошнило, еще немного, и его бы вывернуло прямо здесь, на стол, рот наполнился слюной, которую проще было сплюнуть, чем сглотнуть.  
"Кто-то стоит у меня за спиной. Кто-то, от кого пахнет цветочными духами".  
Преодолевая странное оцепенение, он сумел немного повернуть голову направо - как раз, чтобы увидеть, скосив глаза, золотистый локон, лежащий у него на плече. Как если бы кто-то, стоящий за его спиной, немного наклонился к нему. Собственное дыхание казалось оглушительно громким, а другого Жуслан не слышал.  
"Нужно обернуться".  
Жуслан прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, цветочный аромат по-прежнему щекотал обоняние, но локона на плече больше не было.  
Это было... Жуслан вдруг вспомнил слова Эдны - "жутко". Он обливался потом, а волоски на его руках стояли дыбом. Ощущение взгляда в спину исчезло, хотелось вскочить и выбежать из кабинета в коридор, к людям, где есть кто-то еще - кто-то настоящий, кто-то... реальный. В том, что его гость был человеком из плоти и крови, Жуслан сомневался.  
У него все время вертелось в голове: "она умерла четырнадцать лет назад, она умерла четырнадцать лет назад, она умерла..." В призраков он не верил, кажется, даже в детстве. Но либо это - либо принять, что и он, и Ариабарт сошли с ума, причем одновременно.  
Верить в хитрую диверсию Идриса больше не получалось.  
Пришлось пересиливать себя, чтобы встать - и все-таки оглянуться. Позади него, конечно же, никого не было, и от этого стало еще страшнее. Жуслан почти выбежал из кабинета и только тогда заставил себя идти спокойно.  
\- Франсия, распорядись, чтобы подали машину, - сказал он в наручный комм, и порадовался, что его голос не дрожит.  
Надо было ехать к Ариабарту, срочно, хотя Жуслан, если честно, и сам толком не знал, зачем.  


***

 

Стрелки больничных часов еще не доползли до полуночи. Определенно, призрак не сковывал себя классическими канонами, появляясь в любое время суток. А как насчет путешествия на другую планету? По пути сюда Жуслан успел немного успокоиться и почти примирился с новой версией событий, но до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет изложить эту версию Ариабарту. "Призрак", "привидение", было даже наукообразное - "полтергейст", но ни одно из этих слов не шло с губ.  
Ариабарта он не разбудил - хоть это радовало. Тот удивился визиту и, как показалось Жуслану, был не слишком доволен тем фактом, что ему не дали времени привести себя в порядок, но недовольство быстро уступило место обеспокоенности. Жуслан присел на край кровати - учитывая, что он собирался сказать, глупо было бы держать дистанцию.  
\- Просто выслушай меня и не перебивай, - он нервно облизнул губы, и жест этот не прошел незамеченным.  
Ариабарт молча кивнул, будто принимая условия.  
\- Я сегодня видел твою мать. Или то, что ею когда-то являлось.  
Описание "встречи", на удивление, уложилось в несколько предложений, и в них не нашлось места для того ужаса, что испытал Жуслан.  
\- В комнату никто не мог войти. И тем более никто не смог бы выйти незамеченным. И если допустить даже такую возможность... проще было меня убить, а не пугать. Тем более, пугать с неизвестным заранее результатом. Я не думаю, что мы имеем дело с человеком. Я думаю, что твоя мать действительно умерла четырнадцать лет назад. Я думаю, что ты, служанка, Эдна и я видели призрак твоей матери. Я понимаю, как это звучит...  
\- Камеры ведь ничего не показали? - голос Ариабарта был слишком спокоен, чтобы звучать естественно.  
\- Ни камеры, ни проверка персонала... И этот страх. Эдна тоже говорила, что она ее напугала.  
\- По крайней мере, это объясняет тот факт, что она не изменилась внешне. И все же, - Ариабарт слабо улыбнулся, накрывая руку Жуслана ладонью, - ты выбрал странный способ разубедить меня в собственном безумии.  
\- Тогда уж не в твоем, а в нашем. Но в него я верю еще меньше, чем в призраков.  
\- В любом случае, у нас проблема, - улыбка Ариабарта уже выглядела откровенно приклеенной, причем, приклеенной плохо, - если это не моя личная галлюцинация, и не подосланная актриса. Потому что, первое - к психиатру, второе - к СБ, а кому обращаться по поводу призрака? Как от него избавиться?  
Ариабарт нервно вскинул голову, полурасстегнутый ворот рубашки открывал шею и странную отметку на ней, привлекшую внимание Жуслана еще в прошлый раз. Правда, тогда он был склонен объяснить ее появление причинами более приятными.  
\- У тебя на шее следы, - Жуслан неуверенно коснулся ворота. - Позволишь?  
Ариабарт нерешительно кивнул. Жуслан дотронулся до синяка пальцем - странная форма пятна, напоминает... Он закусил губу и сомкнул пальцы на горле Ариабарта, будто пытался придушить его. Если бы его руки были меньше, то как раз на синяке оказался бы большой палец Жуслана.  
\- Ты говорил, что твоя мать приходила к тебе. А что она делала?  
Ариабарт отвел его руку и наглухо застегнул ворот.  
\- Она исчезла довольно быстро.  
\- Я не думал, что призраки могут физически воздействовать на живых людей.  
Ариабарт вдруг принялся хохотать. Веселья в его смехе не было ни капли. Жуслан терпеливо ждал, пока он успокоится.  
\- Не было никакого физического воздействия, - сказал Ариабарт, кое-как переведя дыхание. - Она пришла, посмотрела на меня и ушла.  
\- И у тебя появился синяк.  
\- Случайность.  
\- А если нет? Если она способна причинить тебе серьезный вред?  
\- А если она способна причинить его тебе? Или Эдне? Может, мне стоит позволить ей... получить желаемое. Пока она не забрала тех, кто мне дорог.  
\- Нас она только пугала. Неприятно, но точно не смертельно. Мне кажется, что и тебя она скорее подталкивает к решению, чем воздействует напрямую. И ты это решение прямо сейчас озвучил. Если она была поблизости столько лет, почему именно сейчас активизировалась? Как оказалась здесь?.. хотя на этот вопрос мы вряд ли найдем ответ.  
О запахе духов на корабле Жуслан решил умолчать.  
\- Я не знаю, сколько продержусь в здравом уме, учитывая, что она может появиться в любой момент. Мне не просто было примириться с тем, что моя мать - сумасшедшая, но что она призрак... Получается, это длилось годами. Сколько продлится еще?  
\- Не знаю. Но мы найдем выход. В любом случае, ты знаешь, что она такое, знаешь, что не безумен и не один. Я думаю, учитывая все эти условия, ты способен справиться с ситуацией.  
\- Мне бы твою уверенность.  
\- Ты не знал, что она мертва. Ты единственный был по-настоящему уверен, что она живет в своих комнатах. Теперь это изменилось.  
\- Те фотографии. Я хочу на них взглянуть.  
\- Я прикажу, чтобы их доставили, - Жуслан связался с Балами - тот сейчас был в отеле и мог довольно быстро добраться до госпиталя с папкой. Ариабарт молча наблюдал за ним. Из него будто вытянули все силы. - Почему ты не был на похоронах? - спросил Жуслан. Ариабарт прикрыл глаза на секунду.  
\- Я был в академии. Готовился к экзаменам. Отец сказал, что мне незачем срываться во время семестра. Он так странно обо всем сообщил, что я даже не сразу понял, что случилось. Я был уверен, что произошел какой-то несчастный случай, что мама просто поранила себя. А потом... Я приехал домой и встретил ее в коридоре.  
\- И отвел в ее комнаты.  
\- Да. После этого я попытался заговорить с отцом, выяснить, что именно случилось. Но он просто рявкнул, что это все в прошлом, и слава Богу. Я больше не говорил с ним об этом.  
\- Я помню, что мои родители как-то обмолвились, что произошла трагедия, и отец сказал, что нужно принести официальные соболезнования. Но... - Жуслан нахмурился. - Подожди, я перепутал. Это было, когда я был маленьким, наверное, как раз после того, как твоя мать напала на тебя. Поэтому я и решил, что она погибла. Ведь после этого в свете она не появлялась.  
\- Я думал, отец специально распускает слухи об ее смерти, - Ариабарт привалился к спинке кровати. – Возможно, она была не лучшей матерью. Но и меня назвать хорошим сыном не выйдет. В детстве я ее любил и боялся - не знаю, чего больше. А потом... чем дальше, тем больше мне становилось все равно. Она была, и ее как будто не было. Я знал, что о ней заботятся, что она не страдает, и этого было достаточно. Так что... возможно, это заслуженное наказание.  
\- Сколько тебе было - пять лет, шесть? Она была больна и пыталась тебя убить. И ты, определенно, не был виноват в ее болезни.  
\- Я был причиной. Возможно, она всегда была несколько... резкой, возможно, были какие-то предпосылки или симптомы. Но если бы моему отцу не был необходим наследник настолько, чтобы принудить ее зачать его от другого мужчины, если бы, глядя на этого ребенка, она не вспоминала каждый раз о том унижении... Если бы не ломала себя, пытаясь его полюбить... возможно, моя мать прожила бы другую жизнь.  
\- Ты не можешь нести ответственность за поступок своего отца. Или моего. Ты не принимал того решения.  
\- Но без него меня просто не было бы, разве нет? Я убил ее вернее, чем, если бы она умерла при родах. С кого еще ей спрашивать? Долги взыскиваются с наследника, ведь так?  
Жуслан не знал, что сейчас ему не нравится больше - слова Ариабарта или то, как он при этом выглядел.  
\- Ты перекладываешь вину с насильника на жертву, - Ариабарт уставился на него почти возмущенно, и Жуслана порадовало это пробуждение эмоций, отличных от прежней покорной безнадежности. - Твой отец был виноват в том, что произошло. Мой тоже, хоть и опосредованно... хотя мне и неприятно это признавать.  
\- Ты не понял, Жуслан. Дело не в том, что я чувствую себя виноватым. Дело в том, что у нее есть причины меня таковым считать. Я не думаю, что она хотела причинить мне боль тогда, в пять. Я думаю, она просто хотела, чтобы меня не было. И что, если она не успокоится, пока так или иначе этого не добьется?  
\- Мне нет дела до желаний призрака. Ты мне нужен здесь и сейчас, и в этом у меня по сравнению с твоей матерью приоритет, хотя бы потому, что я жив. Она ничего не сможет сделать, если ты ей не позволишь. И ты не должен позволить, это тебе ясно?  
Жуслан понял, что чуть не зашел слишком далеко - давить на Ариабарта, упирая на долг, было стратегией эффективной в настоящий момент, но не в долгосрочной перспективе. Он улыбнулся, прося прощения, и сжал руку Ариабарта - и сам удивился, что так и не выпустил ее за все время разговора.  
\- Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты подставил ей горло, если она придет снова, - это Жуслан постарался произнести как можно мягче.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Да... Войдите, - сказал Ариабарт на деликатный стук в дверь.  
Балами неизвестно как ухитрился добраться до госпиталя в кратчайшие сроки. Жуслан уже пожалел, что согласился показать Ариабарту фотографии, но теперь выбора не было.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь их увидеть? - спросил он для очистки совести. Ариабарт кивнул, открыл папку, прочитал отчет врача, помедлил, и перевернул страницу.  
Жуслан не представлял, как тот может себя сейчас чувствовать, и был готов к любой реакции - и к полному ее отсутствию. Но Ариабарт просто оттолкнул его, сполз с кровати и побежал в ванную, где его, судя по звукам, и вывернуло. Балами сглотнул и дисциплинированно испарился, а Жуслан застыл, не зная, что делать.  
\- Неудивительно, что она предпочла появляться в своем... прежнем виде, - сказал Ариабарт, выйдя из ванной. Жуслану оставалось только кивнуть.

 

***

 

Неделя, последовавшая за этим разговором, выдалась относительно спокойной в том смысле, что убить их никто не пытался, а в остальном была сущим дурдомом. Жуслан всегда полагал, что быть мятежником - дело хлопотное и утомительное, а теперь, на своей шкуре узнав - насколько, решил, что мог бы прожить и без этого знания.  
Ариабарта сегодня-завтра обещали выписать, и он планировал переехать в тот же отель, который занимал Жуслан. Призрачная гостья не являлась больше ни одному из них, и Жуслан с удивлением осознал, что факт этот не вызывает у него должного облегчения, хотя бы потому, что он не мог сказать с уверенностью, что все закончилось. На Ариабарта эта неопределенность действовала, кажется, еще хуже.  
Впрочем, спасибо Идрису - времени на тягостные раздумья было мало. Жуслан каждый день выматывался до такой степени, что просто падал в кровать и засыпал без сновидений. Если в его комнате и были посторонние, он не успевал их ни увидеть, ни почувствовать. Но на всякий случай Жуслан просил Франсию ночевать у него, и каждый вечер разговаривал с Ариабартом. Тот, похоже, тоже был рад уехать, наконец, из больницы, и не только потому, что ему осточертела больничная еда.  
\- Может быть, она исчезла совсем, - сказал Ариабарт тем вечером, когда переехал в отель.  
Они с Жусланом как раз сидели у него в апартаментах. Атмосфера там тоже была необжитой, но гораздо уютнее больничной палаты. Вещи Ариабарта были аккуратно разложены по местам - служащие отеля знали свое дело. Впрочем, как подозревал Жуслан, его брат скоро наведет в номере свои порядки.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, - ответил он.  
\- Я знаю, что она умерла, - Ариабарт плеснул себе еще виски. - Может быть... даже если она и придет, я ее просто не увижу.  
\- Если сам не захочешь - не увидишь. А я не думаю, что ты рвешься снова с ней встретиться.  
Ариабарт хмыкнул.  
\- Нет. Я с ней покончил. С меня хватит.  
Впрочем, больше, чем любые слова Жуслана обнадежила встреча с Эдной Фредерикс, которая выходила из номера Ариабарта, как раз, когда сам Жуслан спешил туда сразу после завтрака. Пришлось сдержать любопытство и ограничиться коротким приветствием. Да и что Жуслан мог бы спросить у нее? Достаточно ли Ариабарт оправился, чтобы отряхнуть пыль со своего давнего романа? В любом случае, Жуслан был бы только рад, согревай кто-нибудь Ариабарта ночами. Тем более кто-нибудь настолько симпатичный.  
Уранибург продолжал хранить молчание - другой реакции, кроме лишения их с Ариабартом всех титулов и должностей, пока не не последовало, и оставалось только гадать о причинах. Почему медлит Аджиман, если он жив и в состоянии отдавать распоряжения, почему медлит Идрис, если Безземельный Лорд слишком плох? С одной стороны, это давало им возможность собраться с силами, с другой - оставался вопрос, насколько эффективно использует это время противник. Да и с самим противником неплохо было бы определиться. Жуслан в этом смысле, определенно, предпочел бы Идриса.  
Но любые потусторонние явления из их жизни, похоже, исчезли окончательно - разве что поразительную энергию принцессы Лидии очень трудно было объяснить, не приплетая совершенно ненаучных утверждений вроде: "она вытягивает силы у Балами, посмотрите, какой он после их встреч вымотанный!" Но это, если честно, Жуслана не слишком интересовало.  
Он как раз шел к себе в кабинет, держа в руках распечатки - отец как-то говорил ему, что просматривать документы на ходу - признак плохой организации дел, но сейчас катастрофически не хватало времени. Жуслан шмыгнул носом - пахло в коридоре отвратительно, нужно было сказать служащим, чтобы проверили кондиционеры...  
Мысли застыли, будто в шестеренки сыпанули песок. Запах был знакомым: цветочным, одуряющим и, почему-то, злорадным. У Жуслана волоски на руках встали дыбом - прежнее присутствие было к нему самому совершенно равнодушным, а в этот раз над ним словно кто-то посмеивался.  
Распечатки с секретными данными Жуслан швырнул на пол, ни на секунду не задумавшись, кто может их подобрать. Ариабарт жил этажом выше - несколько секунд на лифте, но его еще надо было дождаться, а стоять на месте у Жуслана не было сил. Он распахнул дверь аварийного выхода, выходящего на лестницу, и побежал вверх, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней разом. В первые же секунды он запыхался, и дело было не в том, что он засиделся за письменным столом - просто Жуслану очень редко бывало страшно настолько, что даже сердце работало как будто с перебоями.  
На этаже Ариабарта не было ни души, и так разило духами, что Жуслан не удивился бы, увидев где-нибудь лежащих без сознания людей. Он мыслил на удивления ясно и четко, отсчитывая про себя – «еще десять шагов до двери номера», «еще восемь», «еще пять». Чего можно было ждать в самом номере, он не знал и гнал от себя плохое предчувствие, скручивающее желудок так, что желчь подступала к горлу. Но что дверь окажется заперта - он не ожидал. Глупо, но Жуслан был уверен, что сможет беспрепятственно войти к Ариабарту, а не налетит с размаху на гладкую деревянную поверхность.  
\- Ариабарт!!! - Жуслан заорал так, что слышно было, наверное, и на первом этаже. Никто не отозвался, не пришел поинтересоваться, что случилось, не спросил, нужна ли помощь, и Жуслану оставалось только пытаться докричаться до брата и колотиться в дверь. Он поймал себя на том, что голос звучит слишком уж истерично. Отбежал от двери и попытался сломать ее еще раз, ударив плечом.  
Двери раскрывались внутрь и, наверное, замок каким-то образом поддался - или его открыли. Жуслан влетел в гостиную, споткнулся, и, не удержавшись, растянулся на животе. Перед глазами все поплыло.  
Он попытался подняться и не смог сделать этого сразу. Рванул ворот - дышать в комнате было нечем. В ушах шумело, перед глазами плавали пятна - Жуслан не мог даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было настолько плохо, уже не говоря о том, когда в последний раз он валялся на полу и выглядел настолько жалко. Он оперся на локти и медленно поднялся на четвереньки, а чтобы удержаться на ногах, пришлось ухватиться за журнальный столик. Жуслан зажал нос платком, стало легче ровно настолько, чтоб он смог сделать несколько шагов по направлeнию в спальню Ариабарта, дверь в которую была приветливо распахнута.  
Ариабарта он увидел сразу - тот сидел на широком подоконнике лицом к Жуслану, а спиной - к открытому проему окна. И облегчение, которое испытал Жуслан, мгновенно сменилось еще большим ужасом, когда он понял, что Ариабарт никак не реагирует на его присутствие в комнате. Что он попросту не видит Жуслана, хотя смотрит прямо перед собой.  
\- Ариабарт...  
С тем же успехом он мог попытаться с набитым ртом докричаться до глухого - Жуслан даже не услышал собственного голоса.  
Ариабарт кивнул и прикрыл на мгновение глаза, будто жмурясь от удовольствия. Он подвинулся назад, усаживаясь на подоконник глубже, так что его спина, будь окно закрыто, уже упиралось бы в стекло. Но стекла за спиной Ариабарта не было - хватило бы одного толчка, одного неосторожного движения, чтобы... Жуслан подавился собственным криком. Теперь он уже не сомневался в том, кто именно позвал его и зачем.  
Белые шторы, обрамляющие окно, висели абсолютно неподвижно - с улицы не долетало ни ветерка, шевелились только волосы Ариабарта, растрепанные со сна, как будто невидимая ладонь то приглаживала их, то снова ерошила. Ариабарт улыбнулся и снова кивнул, будто соглашаясь с чьими-то словами. Оглянулся через плечо, еще больше наклонился назад, но, к облегчению Жуслана, снова выпрямился.  
Жуслан старался не привлекать к себе внимания - глупо, если вдуматься, ведь Ариабарт и так его не видел, а тот... вернее, та, кто позвал его сюда, наверняка наблюдала за ним очень пристально. Ситуация кружила голову своей нереальностью - Ариабарт с пустым взглядом и счастливой улыбкой сидел на подоконнике, общаясь с невидимой собеседницей.  
Было бы легче, покажись она и Жуслану. Он, по крайней мере, смог бы оценить ее намерения, ведь как раз в этот момент она могла подталкивать Ариабарта все дальше к краю.  
Он решился шагнуть вперед и снова застыл. Ариабарт даже не пошевелился, но Жуслану стало страшно так, что колени подгибались. Успей он даже добежать до окна - а до него метра три - он не сумеет удержать Ариабарта, который гораздо тяжелее.  
Как будет выглядеть самоубийство мятежного князя? Мысль оказалась неожиданно рассудочной и циничной. Все решат, что Ариабарт покончил с собой, не снеся позора. Не смог пережить отлучение от клана. Жуслану придется потрудиться, представляя все хоть в сколько-нибудь выгодном свете. Ведь если не самоубийство, то убийственная неосторожность, что, пожалуй, еще хуже. А если они вывалятся из окна вдвоем, кто знает, какие тогда возникнут версии. Ссора заговорщиков? Самоубийство влюбленных? Впрочем, это уж точно будет безразлично им обоим. Ариабарт болтал в воздухе босыми ногами. Жуслан подумал, что эти ноги будут последним, что он увидит, если Ариабарт все же не удержится.  
\- Ариабарт? - на этот раз голос не подвел, но Ариабарт все равно не отреагировал, продолжая пустыми глазами смотреть сквозь него.  
"Вот ведь тварь".  
Гнев нахлынул неожиданно. Эта стерва пыталась отнять у Жуслана не просто ценного союзника. Из-за каких-то своих заморочек, которые не интересовали никого уже лет пятнадцать, она отнимала у Жуслана брата - неожиданный и очень дорогой подарок судьбы. Все, что Жуслан хотел для них обоих, могло в любую секунду полететь вниз с шестого этажа. Сейчас даже не получалось думать о будущем клана, о всех планах, которые Жуслан строил, о том, что именно Ариабарта он планировал сделать новым Безземельным Лордом. У Жуслана забирали его брата, его Ариабарта, всего через год близких отношений.  
"Не отдам".  
Она позвала его сюда, чтобы показать, как Ариабарт умрет. Хоть какая-то ясность. Позиции сторон обозначены четко, переговоры невозможны. Значит, следует действовать. Ариабарт мог упасть и минуту назад, и прямо сейчас, но он все еще держался... Будто прочитав его мысли, Ариабарт оторвал ладони от подоконника, лишив себя и без того ненадежной опоры, поднял вверх в шутливом жесте "сдаюсь", улыбнулся шире. И не нужно было быть первоклассным чтецом по губам, чтобы понять, что двумя словами, которые он беззвучно повторял, были: "Да, мама". Жуслан сделал шаг вперед, еще один. Ариабарт пока жив, значит, либо его контролируют не настолько полно, либо просто желают подпустить Жуслана ближе, чтобы горечь поражения стала сильнее. Обе причины Жуслана устраивали. Первая давала надежду, вторая свидетельствовала о самоуверенности противника, а самоуверенность, Жуслан был уверен в этом, до добра не доводит.  
Стало легче дышать. Запах цветочных духов все еще вызывал тошноту, но сейчас это была обычная реакция тела на неприятный запах, а не тот потусторонний ужас, что мутил Жуслану разум несколько минут назад. В глазах прояснилось,  
Жуслан сделал еще несколько шагов - Ариабарт не пошевелился, но его улыбка стала напряженной. Жуслану показалось, что он слышит чей-то шепот: "сейчассейчассейчас".  
\- Я слышал, поисковая партия вернулась? - Жуслан говорил громко, перебивая шепот, и осторожно шел к Ариабарту, готовый броситься к нему в любой момент. - Сразу было ясно, что Хьюлика там не найдут. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще остался на планете.  
Находясь в нормальном состоянии, Ариабарт нашел бы, что на это возразить, а сейчас он только мазнул по Жуслану взглядом и снова кивнул невидимому собеседнику.  
\- В Уранибурге ходят любопытные слухи, ты об этом не слышал? - Жуслан подошел еще ближе. - Говорят, что Аджиман на самом деле погиб, и покушение организовал Идрис. Самое смешное, что я к этим слухам не имею никакого отношения.  
Он смотрел в глаза Ариабарта и пытался углядеть там брата. Ведь не стерла же она его, он все еще здесь. Если удастся хотя бы зацепить его…  
\- Ариабарт, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, я здесь. Ариабарт, я прошу тебя. Ты не должен ее слушать, она давно мертва. Мертва и похоронена.  
Занавески взметнулись и опали. Жуслану осталось пройти всего несколько шагов.  
\- Она мертва... Берти, она мертва, ты же видел. Она повесилась в своей комнате. Ты видел фотографии и медицинский отчет.  
Боль снова усилилась настолько, что Жуслану захотелось лечь на пол, обхватить голову руками и свернуться в клубок. Но, похоже, это был предел ее воздействия на него... Ведь она не могла заставить его выброситься из окна. Не смогла бы заставить и Ариабарта, если бы не застала врасплох.  
Ариабарт нахмурился, тронул себя за щеку, будто пытаясь удержать прикосновение чьих-то пальцев.  
"Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас" – шепот звучал все более требовательно.  
\- Ты же не можешь умереть в пижаме... Тебе нужно подстричься... Эдна расстроится, у вас ведь все наладилось, да? Берти, да посмотри же ты на меня.  
Жуслан стоял уже так близко, что почти мог коснуться Ариабарта, но "почти" в этом случае было абсолютно недостаточно. Он еще раз глянул ему в глаза - и едва не завопил: дурная пелена исчезла, зато появилось изумление, будто Ариабарт потихоньку стал приходить в себя и не мог понять, где находится и что делает. Зачем над ним ослабили контроль, Жуслан не знал - может быть для того, чтобы Ариабарт, полетев вниз, осознал, что сейчас умрет, или просто она не рассчитала своих сил? В любом случае, Жуслан не собирался упускать свой единственный шанс.  
Он зацепил Ариабарта взглядом, видя, что тот уже узнает его.  
\- Ты должен остаться со мной. Ты не можешь уйти с ней сейчас.  
Ариабарт открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, опасно наклонился - и все это не отводя от Жуслана все более ясного взгляда.  
\- Я его не отдам, - Жуслан сказал это даже не своей невидимой противнице, а самому себе.  
"Сейчас". В этом Жуслан с призрачным шепотом был согласен вполне. Да, именно сейчас. Он не стал хватать Ариабарта за ворот или за руки, вместо этого, бросился в ноги, изо всех сил дернул на себя, вцепившись в щиколотки. По счастью, лишить Ариабарта равновесия оказалось просто в обе стороны. Откинувшись назад по инерции, тот всплеснул руками, проехал задом по подоконнику и упал с него, повалившись на Жуслана.  
Жуслан держал Ариабарта изо всех сил на тот случай, если тот станет вырываться, но опасения оказались напрасными. Ариабарт застонал, поднял голову, поморщился и дотронулся рукой до затылка.  
\- Больно...  
Это прозвучало так тихо, что Жуслан сначала не поверил, что ему не почудилось. Ариабарт взглянул на Жуслана - выражение лица у него было словно у человека, разбуженного посреди ночи и силящегося понять, что случилось.  
\- Жуслан?  
\- Ты вернулся?  
\- Откуда вернулся? - Ариабарт встал на ноги, Жуслан вскочил следом - они все еще стояли у открытого окна.  
Он за руку отвел Ариабарта к кровати, заставил сесть, потом отошел к окну и закрыл его, стараясь не смотреть вниз, хотя до этого боязни высоты за собой не замечал никогда.  
\- Что случилось?  
Жуслан глубоко вздохнул, подбирая слова, сел на кровать рядом с Ариабартом. В воздухе, насколько он мог судить, не осталось и следа цветочного аромата.  
«Ты пытался себя убить, точнее твоя мать пыталась это сделать. Я чуть тебя не потерял».  
\- Что тебе снилось?  
Ариабарт, похоже, не пришел еще в себя настолько, чтобы возмутиться вопросом в ответ на вопрос.  
\- Что-то приятное. Не помню. Меня слишком резко… разбудили.  
\- Я пришел тебя навестить, увидел тебя сидящим на подоконнике. Ты спал с открытыми глазами, и я решил, что лучше тебя стащить оттуда.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы я ходил во сне… Ох, кажется, я отбил себе копчик.  
\- Извини, я был неосторожен.  
\- Очень странно… У меня ощущение, что я забыл что-то важное. Что-то... Мы должны были что-то обсудить?  
\- Не сейчас, в любом случае. Мне просто стало беспокойно, так что извини за поздний визит.  
Ариабарт мотнул головой, будто отметая ненужные извинения.  
\- Нужно будет сказать врачу. Насчет этих… хождений. Так и вывалиться можно.  
\- Да. Можно, - Жуслан, не удержавшись, сжал руку Ариабарта.  
Тот сонно улыбнулся ему в ответ без какого-либо следа беспокойства или нервозности. Кажется, даже общая нелепость ситуации его не волновала. Жуслану ужасно хотелось задать прямой вопрос, но он не решался.  
\- Насчет той медсестры.  
\- Какой?  
\- Ну… ты говорил, что проснулся и увидел хорошенькую медсестру, а потом она больше не приходила на дежурства.  
\- Не помню. Зачем мне медсестра? Хотя там были хорошенькие, да, - Ариабарт зевнул, - прости за невежливость, но у меня глаза слипаются.  
\- Все равно мне уже пора. Тоже нужно поспать.  
Ариабарт кивнул, откинулся на кровать.  
\- Жуслан…  
\- Да?  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Жуслан уже дошел до двери, когда вдруг передумал и уселся в стоявшее в спальне кресло. Ему надо было многое обдумать и почему-то казалось, что здесь это делать лучше всего.  
Она ушла? Исчезла? Последнее казалось более вероятным, учитывая реакцию Ариабарта, ведь не мог тот никак не связать ночной визит Жуслана с недавними событиями. А раз не связал… Значило ли это, что он освободился? Что они оба освободились? И можно ли считать доказательством его собственное спокойствие? Жуслан чувствовал, что оставлять Ариабарта одного совершенно безопасно. Спокойствие и уверенность, что больше ничего с ними не случится - после нервотрепки последней недели ощущение было очень приятным.  
Уровень адреналина спал, оставив после себя сонливость. Надо было бы дойти до собственной спальни, но у Жуслана почти не осталось сил. Сейчас он немного отдохнет...  
Комм на запястье тихо пискнул - Балами. Жуслан вспомнил, что этажом ниже лежат документы... будем надеяться, что они все еще там лежат, или что их подобрали те, кто нужно. Наверное, их нашли и заинтересовались, куда же делся такой беспечный князь Жуслан. Не иначе, по зданию уже бегали сотрудники СБ.  
\- Да, Балами?  
\- Лорд Жуслан, все в порядке? - адъютант был вежлив, но явно встревожен.  
\- Да. Мне пришлось срочно пройти к лорду Ариабарту.  
\- Леди Франсия подняла документы, - сказал Балами с едва заметным укором.  
Жуслан извиняющись улыбнулся. Уверив Балами, что он не похищен коварными злоумышленниками, а всего лишь сидит в номере у лорда Ариабарта - который тоже никем не похищен - Жуслан завершил разговор и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он останется сегодня здесь - может быть, это и глупо, но засыпать в одиночестве Жуслану сегодня, определенно, не хотелось. А использовать Франсию, чтобы отогнать свои страхи, казалось нечестным. Некстати вспомнилось, что капитан Фредерикс нынче ночью осталась на дежурстве. Отчего-то Жуслан не сомневался – будь она с Ариабартом, побеспокоить бы их не решился никто. Включая самого Жуслана. Неплохо было бы немного скорректировать ее график… Просто, чтобы у нее было больше свободных вечеров. Жуслан потер виски. Боль ушла бесследно, но мысли ворочались еле-еле.  
Странно, но сейчас, когда он все еще находился в нескольких шагах от злополучного окна, в нескольких шагах от кровати, на которой спал Ариабарт, воспоминания о происшедшем, чем дальше, тем больше теряли свою остроту, хотя Жуслан в жизни не подумал бы, что способен забыть подобное. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собрать воедино расползающуюся картинку. Женщина в белом, Ариабарт, сидящий на подоконнике, тревожный, неприятный запах. Он уже не смог бы сказать, каким образом одно связано с другим. Загадка дразнила и ускользала, уводила за собой. Минутой позже Жуслан уронил голову на грудь, окончательно заснув.

 

***

Утром он подскочил в кресле - и тут же схватился за поясницу. Все тело затекло, шея ныла - Жуслан кисло подумал, что лет пять назад он еще мог прекрасно выспаться в каких угодно условиях. А вот в кресле... Зачем он уселся сюда, он не помнил, но причина, наверняка была. И ее, похоже, знал Ариабарт - он только что проснулся и сидел в кровати, потягиваясь. На присутствие Жуслана он отреагировал невнятным "добрутро..."  
\- И тебе, - Жуслан встал. - Как ты?  
\- В порядке...  
\- Что я тут... - Жуслан подумал и перефразировал свой вопрос, - мы тут вчера, похоже, дообсуждались?  
\- Похоже... Если уж ты тут и заснул, - Ариабарт зевнул и откинул одеяло. - Надо с этим заканчивать.  
\- Заканчивать обсуждать?  
\- Надрываться. Я-то спал с комфортом... - Ариабарт остановился около изящного письменного столика, не слишком подходящего к сваленным на него распечаткам, книгам, комму - и адмиральскому мундиру. - А это что?  
Жуслан посмотрел, что он держал в руках - тоненькая папка с надписью "дело Nr...". Ариабарт быстро пролистал ее и передернулся.  
\- Зачем мне это было надо? - он швырнул ее в корзину для бумаг. - Жуслан, прошу прощения. Мне надо привести себя в порядок, дел масса.  
\- Да, я уже ухожу...  
Ариабарт прошел в ванную комнату. Жуслан поколебался и достал папку. Проглядел содержимое. И, повинуясь непонятному желанию, засунул ее сразу в утилизатор.  
\- Так надежнее, - сказал он себе.


End file.
